The Circle
In the Unnamed Story, the passage of years is referred to archaically as the Completion of the Circle, an ever-changing rotation of seasons. The use of PC in reference to time stands for Past Circle, with the time at the beginning of the first story being 1260 PC. There are four seasons of three months each, with two singular months (called transitions) between, during which the weather change is the most prominent. There are 14 months of the year, with an average of 25-26 days. All most provinces of the Continent use the same calendar, though Alderon and Riverenbeck utilize different names for each. Fortana suffers no weather change and so uses a separate calendar. Months of the Circle Winter Month of the Serpent (December 5th - December 31st): The final month of the prior Circle, and the longest beginning of the freeze in Kyravelle. Passage through the mountains is restricted, and the last bazaars of the year are shuttered. Members of the Order stationed in Kyravelle are recalled to the major cities in preparation for the official closing of the roads. Month of the Tortoise (January 1st - 26th): The first month of the next Circle and the coldest in Kyravelle. All Kyravellan roads and borders are closed during the Tortoise, as the harsh conditions make guarding them infinitely more difficult than usual. Month of the Bear (January 27th - February 21st): Survival through the end of the cruel winter months becomes the priority as farmers and merchants remain largely out of work. Storm season in the warmer countries. First Transition Month of the Robin (February 22nd - March 18th): The end of the cold season and the beginning of farming season in Kyravelle and Caspaine, as the soil softens and becomes rich and fertile again. The roads are slowly opened up again. Birthrates skyrocket as those who made it through the cold winter welcome their children into the steadily waking world. Spring Month of the Hare (March 19th - April 13th): The start of the rains in Kyravelle, and storm season in the Malvaries and on the Coast of Estera. Crunch time for the merchants' guilds in Corva and the Malvaries before the trade season. Month of the Swan (April 14th - May 9th): The start of the social season in highborn circles, as the gardens of the world begin to bloom. The mild weather is perfect for weddings, which are more common between the Hare and Swan than the rest of the Circle. Month of the Stag (May 10th - June 4th): The beginning of entrance exams for the Academy, and the start of most trading seasons across the Continent, as the sea becomes easier to travel and the roads become clear. Also the start the season for criminals, with piracy and banditry just beginning to build momentum. Summer Month of the Panther (June 5th - 30th): The mid-point of the year, and the time for choices to be made. Squireships and betrothals are commonly arranged during this time of year, and in the high courts, the military exhibitions begin. The Temple begins its educational mission trips across the Continent. Month of the Fox (July 1st - 26th): Adventure and risk. This month is when most summer festivals take place, with merchants setting up tent markets across the countryside in every province. The start of Malvarian fishing season, as the seasonal storms have ended. Month of the Stallion (July 27th - August 21st): Reward for hard work. The weather begins to cool, and preparation begins for the Harvest. New construction is most common during this month. Final-year knight-elects are put through the tourneys and challenges, and graduate as the seasons change. Second Transition Month of the Raven (August 22nd - September 17th): The month of Harvest, during which final preparations are made for the coming of winter. Farmers and ranchers bring their product to market, and food and weapon stores are stocked. The Harvest Festival takes place at the end of the Raven, during which great feasts are held, trading deals negotiated for the coming year, and gifts are exchanged between neighbors, in order to foster goodwill for the hard months ahead. Autumn Month of the Eagle (September 18th - October 13th): The end of Harvest, and the peak of hunting season in forested areas. Non-crafting traders finish their routes through Kyravelle, and the Knight of the Order are assigned their yearly patrols and stations throughout the country. Month of the Boar (October 14th - November 8th): Final preparation for the coming winter, as Malvarian ships return to port and repairs are made to the ships. Month of the Wolf (November 9th - December 4th): The end of free travel throughout the Road to All Nations, as travelers and pilgrims return home, merchants stable their horses. Far to the east, the Riverki clans prepare for their migration between camps, during which the borders of Riverenbeck are closed until the Month of the Bear. Date Structure The proper written form of a date is: Day, Month of the Animal. Examples Rainer's birthday is 19th, Month of the Robin, 1232 PC. (Which is April 11th.) It can be shortened to "the 19th of the Robin," which is how dates are usually spoken. Creed's travel journal records the day he met Cole as "5th of the Panther," (June 5th) referring to the fifth day of the Month of the Panther. Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Lore